Curiosity Kills Or Helps you Fall in Love
by Yaoi Goddess of Doom
Summary: Summary: A curious and slightly devious merman finds himself discovered by a man named Axel. He fled in panic and fear since humans are so different. But, are they really that different? is the question that keeps Riku coming for more.


_Summary: A curious and slightly devious merman finds himself discovered by a man named Axel. He fled in panic and fear since humans are so different. But, are they really that different? is the question that keeps Riku coming for more._

A.N.: What is it with me and creating new AkuRiku stories? I need to get these ideas out of my system and into the open! Now I find myself writing three fanfictions at the same time! Well, here's a fiction between Axel and Riku, Riku being a mermaid and Axel a human. This is supposed to be a fantasy, romance, and comedic story. Hope you enjoy. :3

* * *

Riku swam elegantly through the warm ocean water. His tail shone brilliantly as he trailed close underneath the surface of the water. He enjoyed the warmth and glow of the sun right beneath the sea; it made him strangely euphoric since it meant he was so very close to seeing what thrived past his oceanic home.

He wasn't necessarily tired of living in the sea. It was certainly beautiful enough in the day where the rays of the bright orange ball in the sky would reflect off if the water. Riku remembered he would just see the orange and red hues of the ocean off in the distance near the sunset. In his opinion however, his home was more beautiful at night. The moon would shimmer its white light and just make the clean ocean glitter. It reminded him fondly of his mother who would always compare his teal aquatic eyes to the ocean at nightfall.

Riku sighed as he spun around and just floated right underneath the surface, completely lost in thought. He wasn't tired of his home; he sometimes just lost interest after seeing everyday aquatic life. He would purposely not swim bear the surface sometimes for fear that the sun or moon's brilliance would fade away into something not so breathtakingly beautiful.

The silver haired merman was swimming lost in thought for so long, he hadn't noticed that he was swimming near an island. He gasped as the sun was now shadowed under some contraption he had swam underneath and immediately slowed his movements. With puzzlement in his eyes, he spotted four large wooden poles that dug into the sand right underneath him. He curiously ran his hands around them and looked up to see a pathway with the same wooden material, except in the shape of many rectangular pieces. Some rays of sunlight caught through the cracks in between the wooden pieces and gave off sparse light.

Riku cautiously let his head peek from the water, reaching his hands upward toward the mysterious supportive plank. Was this what was called a dock? Before he even had the chance to feel the texture of the dry wood, footsteps were sounded over the dock. Riku gasped as he fled under the water, hearing the soft mumbled creaks of the wood and seeing the shadows of two pairs of feet walk across it. The silverette's eyes widened as he encountered creatures he was never meant to meet.

"Humans," Riku said in a mixture between surprise, fear, and awe. He was surprised because he was caught off guard and had not expected to almost be spotted. He was fearful because of the rumors of humans that circulated in his home, how they made some parts of the ocean water so dirty. Last, he was in awe since he was so close to examining the specimen that he had only heard rumors about. Riku was curious and wanted to know everything that lurked outside the sea.

With curiosity in his cyan orbs, Riku slowly ascended above the water, cautiously hiding underneath the dock. He saw two pairs of legs hanging and swinging off the edge and stared as they swayed back and forth, and side to side. One pair looked a lot more pale and slender than the other, which was more defined, darker, and muscular. Riku concluded that no two human legs were the same. 'Kind of similar to how no two mermaid or merman tails are the same size, shape, or color,' he thought. He nearly made a noise of surprise as there were voices right above him.

"Sora, I've been meaning to tell you something for quite a while," the female voice said.

"Y-yeah, Kairi?" A male voice had responded. Riku could safely say that this guy was Sora, and the girl was Kairi. The names of humans were similar to how they were named. 'Nothing too special,' he thought a little disappointedly. All the while, he was discovering he was the same as these humans, in some ways.

"I-I like you."

"I...I like you, too, Kairi."

Riku silently listened to their conversation and blinked as they made confessions to each other. He wondered why they had stopped talking and there were no more words exchanged. Had they abruptly stopped after saying those feelings to each other? 'Maybe humans are heartless like they say,' Riku wondered to himself. It wasn't allowed for his kind to interact with humans, but Riku was far too curious for his own good. So, he cautiously ascended even more from the water until most of his chest was exposed underneath the docks.

Riku reached his arms up underneath the dock and stuck his fingers in between the cracks of the wood. He pulled himself upward so that he can stare through the cracks and was surprised to see the two humans interacting in something he's never saw. He examined their appearances, the male being a brunette with weirdly spiked hair and the female having magenta hair almost close to red. Then his eyes trailed to what their faces were doing, their lips that were pressing against one another.

Riku would have felt disgust since mouthes ingested many foods and drinks, which meant lips interacting in this way would be exchanging those things. But, he was too caught up in what he was experiencing; perhaps this was a daily human activity after saying the words, "I like you". The silverette let go of the planks of wood and descended into the water, but then he heard another voice and set of footsteps on the dock.

"Hey, sis, and assface. Dinner's ready at home," another male said grumpily. Riku noted that this man sounded a bit meaner. And what was this word, 'assface' that he was so unfamiliar with? Wasn't the guy's name Sora?

"Axel, don't call him that! His name is Sora!" Riku silently nodded, agreeing with the female human. That's right. His name was Sora, not this peculiar word 'assface'!

Riku had witnessed some more arguing between the two and discovered more information. The girl and this new arrival were brother and sister. Sora was what was considered an 'assface' by the brother, but was something called a 'boyfriend' to the sister. There were more words that he did not know and left the girl gasping in surprise to "not say those bad things, Axel". 'Were those words forbidden and illegal to utter in the human world?' Riku asked himself, knowing that he would not receive an answer. Then the boy and girl had left in a hurry and the new male had sat precariously on the edge with some items nearby him, from what Riku could see.

The night was starting to fall and the silver haired merman thought that he should leave before his aquatic family had worried about him. But, the words from the new human had caught his ears' attention as he grumbled, "Time to fish." Riku peeked through the dock's cracks and the moonlight shined to show a redheaded male grabbing a pole like object with a hook at the end of it. He hooked a squirming worm at the end of the hook and then swung his arm back. As he threw his arm forward, Riku watched the hook fly quite a distance and land in the water with a plop.

Riku gave a small pout as he dived underneath the water. He swam towards the bait, careful not to get too close to the surface or else his shadow would be revealed. He couldn't let this human go fishing! Fish were the mermaid's source of food and Riku wouldn't allow this man to steal their precious resource. "You're not going to fish anytime soon," he mumbled with a mischievous grin on his face. His hand carefully grabbed the worm and slid it off the hook, which he noticed was sharp. With a smirk, he pulled the bob underneath the water and swam away from the hook, which was quickly being reeled in towards the man called, 'Axel'. He giggled as he heard a shout from the human, "It got away?! What the-" and then another word he did not know. The human language was very peculiar.

Again, the bob plopped right above him and Riku mischievously smiled as he swam upwards toward it. "Up for another try? Well, try, try again," Riku giggled as he slid off the worm once more and pulled the bob. His palm covered his mouth which was spilling out cute, devious laughter. Unknowing to him, his hair floated behind and above him. As Axel reeled in, the hook had caught in the silver locks of hair and tangled them together.

Riku yelped as his head was yanked back by some unknown force. He was gasping as pain shot through his scalp of his hair being pulled back and his silver, blue tail flopped back and forth. His hands reached to pull this object out of his hair and grabbed onto the fine fishing pole's line.

Meanwhile, Axel had been reeling in and pulling with his entire might. He wouldn't let the fish get away this time. It was weird how he had almost caught a fish in less than five minutes when it normally would take an hour or more, but he was not going to risk his chance of losing the only fish he would possibly catch for the night. He felt the pole almost rip away from his palms and gripped tightly, growling, "This fucker is really stubborn. Must be a big one!"

Almost comically, Axel was then pulled into the water, his feet flailing and his mouth mouthing several cusses before he hit the somewhat shallow surface. Again, he pulled with all the strength in his body as he quickly recovered, adrenaline pumping in his veins from anger of getting his clothes and hair wet in the night.

The redhead then fell backwards under the water as the line from his fishing pole snapped and he yelped. His arms and feet flailed underneath the ocean and his eyes caught sight of what had struggled so hard and sent him into wetness. He saw a glimpse of a shimmering silver, blue tail in the distance. The ends of it where two, almost translucent silver fins and Axel quickly ascended to the surface, gasping lungfuls of air. What the hell was that?!

Axel then saw what had been only merely a couple of feet away from him, a silver haired male. His hands were fighting to dig something out of his hair and successfully pulled it out, throwing the object. It landed to the right of Axel, where he saw that it was hook and left him breathing a little too harshly. He had almost fished this guy! "Who are you?!" the redhead had called out, and found himself swimming over to the guy. He had to get this mysterious silverette out of the water; the aquatic tail he had seen before, he did not know how close it was it how dangerous the fish was so he had to swim him and this guy to safety.

Axel had not expected the silverette to shout, "A-Aahh!" and that very same tail to almost come in contact with his face. Axel gasped out as he backwards fell into the water, seeing the same silver-blue scaly fins make the water froth and splash into his face, making him temporarily blind. Axel rubbed his eyes as an immediate reaction and as soon as he opened them, the male was gone. No; that had not been a normal human being.

Axel was panickedly searching for that man- thing- whatever it was. He was about to counter his assumptions that it was a man-fish hybrid creature until he saw him once more in the distance. The silver haired creature jumped from the water and Axel marveled at the chrome colored tail and how the moon shone on the shiny scales until he dove quite a remarkable distance away from the confused redhead.

Axel was stunned as he watched this mysterious half-male, half-fish swim away in a dolphin-like action in the distance before he wasn't seen anymore. "Was that a...mermaid...?" Axel asked in disbelief, wiping the red hair away from his face.

* * *

I wanted to make the encounter between Axel and Riku different than what I have read. I hope I succeeded in doing something a little more unique and comical than mermaid stories out there.


End file.
